


Falling for an angel

by CasxDeanLove1702



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Male/Male sex, Porn, castiel - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasxDeanLove1702/pseuds/CasxDeanLove1702
Summary: When a normal nerdy college student named Castiel and a rock, hot bully named Dean fall madly in love with each other after a truth or dare party Dean attended and got dared to have a one night stand with the quiet shy nerdy kid Cas. Could that be all he wants though? a one night stand with a BOY or is he really falling deeply in love with him as he gets closer and closer to him? Will Cas find out the truth about Dean's intentions and why is he with him from the start? Keep reading and reading and find out more about the boy who FELL IN LOVE FOR AN ANGEL.WARNING!!: After 2 or 3 chapters, things are gonna get steamy with lots of male/male smut and strong dirty language so FAIR WARNING TO THE YOUNG ONES :)
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The campus was nearly numb as Cas was walking back to his dorm to study after a long day at college wearing his usual clothes, a pair of jeans hold up by a black belt, his normal white suit, a blue nerdish tie, on top of all that his long light brown colored trench coat and a pair of black skeleton glasses on his bright pink face making his eyes sparkle with another beautiful shade of blue. Holding his phone, texting his brother Gabriel that he'll reach to his dorm safe and sound. Suddenly all his thoughts of him getting to the dorm safely went down the drain as another dark blonde haired boy pushed him hard onto the ground "watch where you going fag!" the boy said and laughed along with his friends that were staring at Cas and high fiving the boy on his great achievement while Cas was getting up,cleaned his pants from the dust of the ground friction as well as his trench coat, grabbed his phone and fully ignored them "go fuck yourselves!" Cas sang under his breath making sure he said it loud enough so they can hear it. "What the hell did you say to me?" The dark haired boy said in a very aggressive and firmly tone. "Are you deaf? Or just too stupid to hear me?" Cas said as he was walking backwards while looking at the boy and raising his hands up in a "i don't know" move. "That's it! Your dead fag!" the boy said as he was walking towards him in a very angry quick manly walk. Cas stopped moving as soon as him and the boy were only 2 feet apart from each other. "try saying it again to my face fag!" the boy said as his expression went all dark side, "sure!" Cas said with a little smirk "but first, i wanna know your name" the boy's friends started ououing and making surprised expressions meanwhile the boy smiled a little "my name is Dean, Dean Winchester"the boy said as Cas looked at him surprised that's the fuck boy and they ladies man everybody is talking about?!?Cas thought to himself as he was reaching out his hand to shake it with the boy's "I'm Castiel Novak"he said as his hand and the boy's hand collide "Friends call me Cas" he continued as he was shaking Dean's hand. His hand was so soft, warm and sweaty and it kinda turned him on. The handshake was done as Dean pushed his hand back in a sudden move and now they were just staring deeply into each other's eyes. Cas noticed the very beautiful eye color on Dean's eyes, they had that magical green/grey color that hypnotizes you in an instant, makes you drown in them. What am i doing? I'm not gay!! Dean thought to himself and he quickly pushed Cas away from him and ended up on the floor once more but deep inside him he regretted that and wanted to help him up but what would his friends think? That his just another fag that pretends to be a fuck boy and a ladies man? He just stared down and used the most fake laugh and smile ever as he was just doing it for the pleasure of his friends and as simple as that he walked away with his friends patting him on the back and making funny noises.  
What was that all about? Cas thought as Dean was walking away and he was getting up cleaning himself and heading back to his dorm, this time safely after what happened.  
"I just arrived to the dorm"  
"Shouldn't you have arrived 8 minutes before? What happened?"  
Gabriel was suspicious that something had happened to Cas or maybe he forgot to text back.Cas couldn't lie to his brother so he started typing exactly what happened.  
"Some guys from another dorm with the leader of douchebags Dean Winchester stopped me on the way pushed me onto the ground twice"  
"Twice? Explain with more details Tony Stark"  
Cas laughed at the silly joke. Classy Gabriel and his silly Avengers puns. Cas thought to himself smiling. After their parents died in a car crush, Gabriel had to take care of Cas since he was just 5 years old and Cas was only a few months old. He'll die for him and sacrifice anything to keep his little baby brother safe.  
"The first time he pushed me and called me a fag and i just hit him back with a normal ''go fuck yourselves''"  
"Wow! You stepped up your fucking game bruh! Prepare to go to the dark side my son"  
"Can you stop with the Star Wars and Avengers puns for once in your life?" Cas texted smiling brightly at his brother's silly dad jokes.  
"Never! Anywaaay! Go on! What happened next?"  
"He heard me and got mad and he asked me to repeat it if i dare"  
"Well?? Did you?" Gabriel was starting to get curious in the most funny way.  
"Yeah i did. I asked him if his deaf or just too stupid to hear me" Cas was smiling while clicking send and in an instant he could hear Gabriel in his mind screaming out of pleasure.  
"OMG!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY NERDY WOOSE ANGEL I ONCE CALLED MY BROTHER??" Cas laughed hard at the message and he felt delighted and proud of his accomplishment to step up his game to someone like Dean Winchester.  
"Haha chill Gabe, it was just a comeback, nothing more"  
"Your comeback is improving but still a lot to learn my young apprentice"   
Cas rolled his eyes playfully with the Star Wars pun.  
"Do you ever stop with the puns"  
"It's a one in a million thing"  
"Yeah clearly, can i finish my homework now?"  
"Sure go ahead, be a nerdy ass-tronaut again! Talk soon Casi"  
Cas scoffed annoyingly with the last one. Gabe knows how to annoy Cas, by calling him Casi all the time. He quickly and carefully made his homework within 20 minutes and then relaxed the whole day by reading a cute romantic novel.  
The time was almost going to midnight as he heard a gentle bang on his door. He was exhausted and comfy in his bed inside his sheets and blue blanket but didn't want the person outside waiting so he quickly put a pair of sweatpants on and head to the door to open it and there he was..........the green eyes he saw that afternoon outside his dormitory.......Dean fucking Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

The green eyes Cas saw that afternoon came at his doorway at nearly midnight. Cas can't believe what is he seeing. Dean Winchester is standing there looking back at him with the most gorgeous look that gave him a hard on instantly.  
"What are you doing here?" Cas said annoyingly while rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I wanted to see you again" Dean answered with a little smirk, "see me? Why would you do that after you treated me like crap almost every single day?" Cas answered back furiously before returning back to bed unbothered and thinking Dean might leave, until he hears a loud bang and turns around to see his door closed but Dean in his room. "Wha-what are you doing?" Cas said a little scared "are you scared of me?" Dean said with a smile "why?" he said sarcastically while heading towards Cas and grabs him by the waist. Cas immediately freaks out but his powerless for some reason so after the grab he quickly put his hands on Dean's shoulder so he would not fall. "I-i'm not scared of you" Cas answers with a shaky voice, still a little freaked by the whole scenario. "Oh so your not huh?" Dean says sarcastically "so you wouldn't mind if i do this!" "Do what exac-" Cas lips were interrupted as Dean's are occupied with them, kissing them softly. The kiss was soft and passionate and Cas couldn't do anything but fall for it because deep down he wanted it. "We shouldn't be doing this" Cas says as every word he says are finishing with a small big kiss by Dean "Why shouldn't we? I'm in love with you Cas" Dean says as he deepens the kiss more and more "But h-""shhh Cas just hush" Dean interrupts Cas who was going to protest again. This time Cas didn't say anything he just opened his mouth widely giving more access to Dean's tongue. Dean leans back all of a sudden and stops the passion "i need to says something to you" Dean says. Cas was looking at him strangely with his head slowly going on the side questioning what might Dean wants to tell him "umm okay? Shoot" Cas says a little uneased. Dean puts his hands on Cas's shoulders and began shaking him "Wake up Cas!! WAKE UP!" Dean's voice slowly fades and it's replaced with his friend's voice Ruby. He opens his eyes and sees his best friend Ruby standing above him shaking him to wake up. "Huh? Yeah what?" Cas says annoyingly and scared that Ruby might heard him saying anything about his dream that he didn't know he was saying "umm it's Saturday bruh and you always wake up before 9AM and now it's almost 2PM and your in bed sweating like a penguin in a desert" Cas smirked at the joke but he still needed answers if Ruby heard anything so he sat up, still under his warm sheets and the blue blanket "how long have you been in here?" Cas asked with his heart beating slightly more faster "about 10 minutes" Ruby answered calmly and with her sweet attitude as always "was i ummm talking in my sleep?" Cas said as he was looking at Ruby more anxiously and his heart beating even faster waiting for her answer "umm no, you were just moaning" Ruby said laughing as Cas finally took a breath to calm down and got up to change into some clothes "what were you dreaming about anyway? Dirty dream I suppose" Ruby said winking at Cas and moving her head from one side to another like a snake. Cas started laughing awkwardly "haha what? No! obviously not, i was just umm just i was just moaning out of pain, it was a nightmare" Cas said in an attitude that the answer seemed obvious. Ruby was looking at him in a very suspicious look like she knew exactly what Cas was trying to hide. "Stop looking at me like that, i said it's nothing! It was just a dream! Can we go and have brunch now?" Cas said while trying to put on his sweatshirt and change the subject "Alright big guy, let's go" Ruby said as she was opening Cas's door and letting him pass while patting him on the back.  
Cas and Ruby finally arrived at the coolest cafe near the college called 'Lava Java'. They go almost every weekend to chill there. The bartender is Ruby's aunt Jaiden and she always treats them with a free cookie. "Hello guys!! Your pretty late today! What happened?" Jaiden asked while hugging Cas then Ruby "I overslept and woke up one hour ago" Cas said while biting down his free cookie "Actually! I woke him up!" Ruby explained with more detail while looking at Cas and smiling "You don't usually come here this late, Cas? What were you dreaming about?" Jaiden asked curiously while serving them their brunch pancakes "yeah Cas, WHAT were you dreaming about?" Ruby repeated still waiting for an answer from the time she woke up Cas. "It's nothing can we please just let it g-" Cas's breath cut off as his eyes were instantly glued at the Cafe's entrance. There he was! The man he was dreaming about and gave him everything he ever wanted. The dark haired boy with the magical green eyes just entered the Cafe with his usual football friends. This time there was a new member of their squad, there was a girl! A black haired girl with light brown eyes, wearing a short shirt exposing her waist which was filled with small tattoos of animals and quotes and a small skeleton earring on her belly button and a short black skirt hold up by a belt that was designed as chains holding Dean's arms as if they were a couple. Ruby saw Cas's eyes which were glued on Dean and giving the girl an annoying eye-roll. "Cas? You okay?" Ruby said smiling as if it was obvious Cas was hitting on Dean "yeah! I'm good why?" Cas said as he jumped at the sudden conversation Ruby started "what's with the 'cutting off the blood circulation to stare at a boy' thing you are doing?" Ruby joked while eating her pancakes "what are you talking about? I just know the guy from our college! That's all" Cas protested at Ruby "yeah clearly that's all!" Ruby said sarcastically and got up to head to the restroom leaving Cas sitting there alone, stalking Dean and the girl while eating his pancakes.  
Dean, his gang and his friend Meg stepped in the usual cafe for a coffee like they do every weekend and every morning before school. As soon as they stepped in, Dean noticed the nerd that owned him yesterday afternoon outside the dormitory and a smile escaped his face while remembering the blue eyes glued to his eyes, the warm handshake "what's the deal with that nerd Dean?" Meg said sarcastically, cutting Dean's train of thought "what are you talking about? Nothing! It's just some nerd I picked on yesterday afternoon" Dean excusing himself while giving a look to Cas. Cas didn't notice it and it kinda hurt him that he didn't. "Anyway, leave the nerd and let's talk about the party tonight!! My place at 9PM!" Meg said all happily with all the bitchiness she could possibly give in while grabbing Dean's shoulder and gave it a slow wrap. Dean backs away a little feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah I'll be there, what's the plan?" Dean says as Jaiden puts in front of him a burger with a sight of fries and gave her a quiet 'thank you' with his lips and Jaiden smiling at him giving him a kind nod. "We'll play some truth or dare!!" Meg says all happily while approaching Dean once more making Dean feel uncomfortable and on edge with her bitchiness "so it's a truth or dare party?" Dean asks as his not amused at all. He literally grew up with Meg and he knows how she acts, speaks and treats others and he knows that before college she was as innocent as an angel but now that she is at her 2nd year of College she became a badass and a huge bitch. "Yup! Just you, me and the boys!!" She says as she clings her glass of beer with the gang and Dean's glass barely and takes a big gulp. "Alright then! It's settled! See y'all at the party!" Meg says as she gets up along with the boys "Dean! Your coming?" Meg asks "Nah I'll stay here for a couple more minutes to finish my burger and chill for a while, go do your thing" Dean says calmly and pushes Meg softly on her back to get out. "Well okay then, see ya i guess" Meg says suspiciously on Dean's behavior but doesn't give much of it and leaves along with the football team. Dean just stays there alone eating his burger and looking at the nerd sitting across from him giving him an intimidating look.  
"Ruby? Hey Ruby! Why is he keep looking at me like that?" Cas says as he turns to Ruby to answer him the question looking at her all curious "you don't get it do you big boy! He likes you!" 'He WHAT NOW?!?' Cas thought to himself "naah he hates my guts! I know he does! He picks on me everyday at school" Cas says seductively and full of determination to forget about his dream or he might launch on him and do it right there right now. "If he hated your guts would he walk towards you right now? I gotta goo byee" Ruby says as she disappears and Dean approaching Cas's table. Cas's heart beats faster and faster as Dean is getting closer and at last Dean is right next to Cas "hey, Castiel right? The Novak kid?" Dean asks with a small smirk "yeah that's me, what's up?" Cas answers coldly but freaked out "I wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday, about the whole push thing and calling you a fag" Dean says waiting for Cas to react "it's whatever but thanks, appreciate it" Cas answers slightly more calm "well i-i gotta go, see ya and hey Ruby" Dean says as he waves at Ruby and heads out "what were you saying about the whole 'he hates my guts thing Cas?'" Ruby says as she gets up along with Cas so they can leave "shut up" Cas says smirking and slightly laughing as they walk out of the Cafe.

9PM

Dean arrives at the 'Truth or Dare' party to find everyone gathered around a large table filled with pizza and drinks. Everyone was already there and Dean approached them. Meg stopped him right in the middle of his walk to hug him tight and kiss him on the cheek. "Okay! Now that everyone's here, let's start" Meg said excitedly and just like that the game started. A lot of truths and secrets were revealed and a lot of stupid dares were made as everyone was getting drunk and embarrassed every time. At last the final round came and Meg had to ask Dean "okay Dean! Truth or dare?" Meg said full of determination and positive that she might accomplish her evil plan "Dare!" Dean says slightly drunk but still on planet earth "i dare you to have a one night stand with that nerd kid that you were looking at at the Cafe" Meg said smirking evilly and a dark silence fell in the room "Meg! What the fuck? You know I'm not gay" Dean says trying to deny the dare "Come oon Dean" Meg says as she approaches Dean to touch him "we both saw how you looked at him at the Cafe so you might as well do it, for the dare and for maybe, hmm I don't know 50 bucks?" Meg says trying to convince Dean to do it as much as possible "Make it a 100 and I might do it, no promises" Dean says feeling weird that he accepted this challenge since his not gay and his doing this for money! "Alright 100 it is and oh! Just FYI when you finally have him under the sheets, take a picture so we can have proof that you actually did it" Meg hisses with excitement about the whole thing while Dean is getting uncomfortable and uneased for doing this. "Alright I'll do it but if it gets ugly in any sort of way I'll end it myself " Dean says feeling determined at that rule while looking at Meg making sure she'll accept "fine whatever" Meg spits. "Alright then!" Dean says "Game on Meg!"


	3. -Chapter 3-

It was nearly going to 2AM as Cas and Ruby were at Cas's dorm playing board games and drinking. "alright Cas i should probably go to sleep, it's pretty late"Ruby said while rubbing her eyes and getting up to grab her stuff "alright, thanks for hanging out with me" Cas said as he got up and hugged Ruby and opened the door for her. As his door closed he cleaned his room, took his clothes off and head to his bed. As he touched his pillow his phone pings informing him about a new text. He quickly checked it and his heart immediately shut down at the person who texted him.  
"Hey, are you sleeping?" It was Dean!! Dean fucking Winchester just texted Cas.  
"Umm no, not yet, why?" His heart was nearly going to explode at the thought of Dean messaging him.  
"Umm no reason, just checking in. I know it's late and stuff but i just finished from Megs party and I cannot sleep"  
"Meg huh? Not surprised at all" Cas thought. As soon as he saw her he could fully understand what kind of person she must be.  
"So Meg is like your girlfriend or something?"  
Dean was kinda hurt by that. Meg is just a friend for him but she makes a big deal about them being friends for years.  
"What? No no she's not, she's just a friend and I could ask the same thing to you about Ruby but I already know the answer"   
Cas's heart was beating slower and he was feeling more comfortable about the whole thing.   
"So you know I'm gay. Of course you do! You always call me a fag!" Cas gave him a cold shoulder, not that he wanted to but it made him feel 'in control'.  
Dean on the other hand was feeling a little bad for calling him that. Ever since he hold his hand and saw the way Cas could stand up for himself, it made him have the weirdest sensation as if it turned him on. The bet is a priority and he knows that but he can't ignore those feelings every time he talks to him. He knows that his not gay but he cannot escape those certain feelings.  
"I'm sorry about calling you that and teasing you everyday, it's wrong and i know it" Dean was feeling like a weight has lifted off of him like he always wanted to tell Cas he was sorry but couldn't find the right time. Cas was feeling happy and delighted that Dean said that his sorry.   
"Apology accepted Winchester, and thank you, I really appreciate it" Cas answered delighted about the apology. Weird feelings started overwhelming Cas as he was waiting for Dean's answer. A warm smile escaped Dean's lips. "Could i ask him out?" Dean thought to himself as he totally forgot about the dare.   
"Castiel, would you consider going out tomorrow with me to hang out?" Dean was waiting for Cas's answer as his heart was beating out of anxiety and excitement at the same time. Cas was screaming on the inside as his face was lit up and his heart beating fast out of delight and happiness "Did Dean freaking Winchester just asked me out??" Cas thought to himself as he hands were shaking and his face was stuck on a bright smile.  
"Umm yeah sure, what time?" Cas answered, trying not to pass out. Dean saw the acceptance of Cas and the brightest smile escaped his lips.   
"I'll come to pick you up around 12PM, i know a cool bar we can go to for brunch if your interested" Dean answered feeling more happy than ever. While he was on planet heaven a messaged pinged on his phone and quickly check to see if it was Cas but it was not, it was Meg.  
"Heyo darling, don't forget about the dare, I'll be waiting for the pics anxiously!! Kisses x" Dean was going to text her back to fuck off but he couldn't cause Meg will understand that Dean has feelings for Cas and he'll be publicly humiliated as another gay guy that pretended to be a bully and a fuck boy. Finally Cas texted back and all the bad feelings went blank in his head as he read Cas's response.  
"I'll be ready on my time right outside my dormitory, see you tomorrow, goodnight Winchester" Dean felt something tight in his pants as he read Cas's text calling him Winchester. He looked down and he realized he was hard but he didn't mind at all, on the other hand he liked it.  
"Goodnight Novak"  
Cas read the message and immediately smiled at the way Dean called him Novak. He immediately felt hard at the text but he brushed it off as he left his phone on the night stand to charge and fell asleep. Just like that a Saturday night has ended with 2 boys coming closer.

12PM 

As Dean was getting ready to go pick up Cas he got a text from his younger brother Sam. After their parents passed away by a murder that happened one night at their house, Dean moved to his uncle Bobby to take care of them both but Dean always cared a thousand times more about Sam than anything else in the world.   
"Hey Dean, what's up"  
"Hey Sammy, getting ready to head out to go pick up a friend how about you?" Dean answered and feeling happy that his considering Cas a friend of his."A friend huh? Which one? Meg?" Sam was curious. Dean didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed to tell Sam anything.  
"His name is Castiel" Dean answered while getting ready to leave."Ohh it's a boy! I-i didn't know you were....you know...gay" Dean was surprised but furious about Sam's behavior towards him.   
"WHAT?? NO I'M NOT!! His just a friend what the fuck!! Dean immediately felt bad for talking to Sam like that and he wanted to delete the message but it was already too late, Sam was typing."Alright damn sorry i was just curious that's all. I gotta go! Bye."Dean wanted to reply to him saying his sorry about screaming at him but he was running late to grab Cas so he storm out of the dorm, got into his impala and head to get Cas.  
Cas was outside of his dormitory at exactly 11:59. He was too nervous but happy to hang out with Dean. A black impala stopped by at 12:03 and the driver was the green eyed boy he felt hard even thinking about him. Dean stopped the car, rolled down his window and smiled at Cas "Lift for Novak?" Dean said and laughed. Cas returned the laugh as he opened the door and head inside the car. "Hello Winchester" Cas said as he turned to face Dean "your late" Cas continued and laughed under his breath and then faced once again Dean and he noticed he was laughing at Cas's sarcasm "yeah sorry about that, my brother was texting me and he wouldn't shut up" Dean said as he started the car and got out of Cas's dormitory pavement and hit the road "you have a brother?" Cas asked Dean as he wanted to know more about him "yeah i have a younger brother named Sam" Dean answered comfortably as he was turning his face to look at Cas "how about you? Do you have a brother or a sister?" Dean asked. Cas began to feel more comfortable around Dean so he didn't hide anything from him "yeah i do actually have an older brother named Gabriel" Cas said as he was looking outside the window, trying not to look at Dean much cause of his pants situation. "What's up with the weird names you have in your family?" Dean asked and laughed a little as he looked at Cas trying to make eye contact with him."Weird? Yeah you could say that" Cas laughed "Our parents were really religious so they named me Castiel after an angel" Cas said and smiled at Dean 'why is he so hot?!?' Cas thought to himself and didn't stop staring at Dean for a very long time. "Well i like your name! It's beautiful" Dean said and stared deeply into Cas's eyes 'God! I love those eyes!!' Dean thought to himself as he pulled over outside the bar. "Here we are!" Dean said as he got out of the car "Welcome to the 'Gangsters paradise'" Dean continued as he pat Cas on the shoulder and led him into the bar. Cas was feeling a little anxious but felt good at Dean's touch, it made him feel safe. The bar was so country related but in the cool way. Dean and Cas found the best table and sat across from each other."you know"Dean said as they sat down "there's an indoor swimming pool right under this place if you wanna check it out later"Dean continued as he waved to the waitress to come over "it sounds wonderful Dean but we don't have any swimming suits" Cas said feeling a little bummed that they couldn't go. Just imagining it himself just the 2 of them in a swimming pool makes him hard. "Come on Cas, we're men! we have boxers you know, it doesn't matter" Dean continued to tease Cas to say yes. Cas was feeling a little shy about the whole thing but excited at the idea. "alright,what the hell i'm in BUT later, now i'm starving!" Cas said while making funny hungry noises making Dean laugh and stare at him with pleasure. The waitress finally came and hold up her blog "what can i get you boys?" she said with a kind smile. "I'll get a burger with a sight of fries and ketchup on the side" Dean said casually "alright! and how about you handsome?" she continued as she nodded to Cas "i'll get the same thing but without ketchup,thank you" Cas said as he gave her the menu back while she was leaving "you surprise me!" Dean said feeling impressed "i'm full of surprises" Cas said as he put one hand to rest his chin on it as he was staring at Dean with a very intimidating look and a cute smile "what do you think your doing there Novak?" Dean said sarcastically "oh nothing, just waiting for you to open up to me, that's all"Cas said playfully while still staring at him as if he will be waiting for years until he spills everything "ugh fine! what do you wanna know?" Dean said giving in Cas's stares "first off, about your parents" Dean's stomach dropped. He doesn't like talking about his parents and how they died and stuff but he knew deep inside him Cas is not just some guy and that he could trust him. "my parents uhh they are dead, they got murdered at our house back in Lawrence where we used to live" Dean said with a broken voice trying to hold back the tears. Cas was just sitting there expressionless, feeling the loss of a parent and could finally relate to someone "I'm sorry, that must hurt like shit until now and i relate to you actually" Cas said with a shaky voice, holding his tears too. Dean moved his face upwards to face Cas in a sad and questioning look"my parents died too but in a car crush, i was a few months old but after a few years i started questioning where is my mom and dad and why Gabriel have to take care of me all the time" Cas said as he was starting to let go of his tears and let them fall and Dean was looking at him concerned and worried as he leaned forward and wiped a few tears from Cas's face and then grabbed him by the cheek "hey hey it's okay, please don't cry" Dean said as he moved Cas's cheek to face him "look at me" Cas stared at Dean's eyes and he could see that Dean really cares about him and he just let a few more tears go. "Alright come here" Dean said as he scootched over and let Cas sit next to him. Once Cas sat next to him, Dean leaned in to hug Cas and Cas accepted. "Let it go Cas, i'm here" Dean said while hugging Cas tighter. Cas just broke down in Dean's arms and hid his face under Dean's shirt. Dean was just rocking Cas from one side to another while placing his head on Cas's shoulder and lets a few tears drop. "i promise you Cas, i will never hurt you, ever"Dean said as he was continuing his movements "you mean too much to me" Dean continued as his voice broke off as Cas was hugging him tighter.

After a few minutes of both of them in the same position Cas moved his face away inches from Dean's face and he stared at him with the most adorable smile and look. Dean just got instantly hypnotized by the magical eyes that were staring back at him. Cas stood up and moved back to him seat and finally the food came. The lunch continued with Cas and Dean talking about adventures and experiences they had, goofing around with their food, taking pictures with Cas's Polaroid camera, expressing their feelings about movies, tv shows, making puns and dad jokes with things around them, laughing their heart out with Dean's silly noises and Cas's hysterically funny faces. It was almost going to 7PM as they head downstairs to the indoor swimming pool. "You ready to check out my dives Cas?" Dean said flexing out his muscles making Cas giggle and blush a little. Dean took his shirt off as Cas was looking at him with a very static 'low power mode' look 'he is soo hot jesus!!' Cas thought while Dean took his pants off and exposed his boxers making Cas shiver and blush even more. "see ya in the pool or being a woose?" Dean said as he took one step back and landed in the pool with a back flip making Cas woooing while leaning closer to the edge of the pool to check Dean "i'm not a woose!" Cas said as Dean's head came out of the water and faced Cas. They were staring at each other with more feeling this time but Cas cut it off "umm Dean? personal space?" Cas said as he woke up Dean out of the dream world "yeah my apologies" Dean said and turned around to let Cas take his clothes off. "alright i'm good" Cas said and Dean turned to face him with a very surprised and flirty look "looking good! jump in!" Dean said trying to rest his hand on his general area to calm the hardness. Cas came toward the edge and sat down meanwhile Dean grabbed him by the hands to help him jump in. This time they hold hands more than the last time.Dean lets go of Cas's hands calmly and splashes water on his face making Cas gasp playfully and fire him back "your gonna pay for this Winchester" Cas said as he grabbed Dean by the waist to splash him with water and Dean laughs more and more. After an hour of playing and splashing, they both calm down and started swimming calmly. Cas just led his head go all the way back and let it float and closed his eyes to relax meanwhile Dean was looking at him with a look that his in love with him. After a few minutes Cas raised his head back and stared at Dean who was leaning closer to him. Dean couldn't handle it anymore, he needed to do it. He slowly grabbed Cas's waist while Cas placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and let his feet wrap around Dean's waist and finally kissed him. The kiss was nothing like the one he dreamed about, it was more passionate and real than anything else. The kiss deepened as Dean was putting pressure on Cas's lips more and more. Cas finally got the hint and led his mouth open wider to give more access to Dean. There were in between kisses so they can both catch their breath but they couldn't stop. Dean leaned more close to Cas, feeling Cas's hardness on him led Cas's back touch the pool's wall so he could be more comfortable. The passionate kiss was interrupted when a lady came in to inform them that the bar was closing . Luckily both of them stop the kiss on time or the lady could have lost her shit. They got off of the pool and wore their clothes. As Cas was wearing his clothes, he felt Dean's arms wrap around his waist kissing his neck and touching him in every place, making Cas moan silently as he took one hand and wrapped it around Dean's neck to pull him closer to kiss him more. They stopped after a while and got out and head to the impala. As they were driving back to Cas's dormitory, their hands were sealed together as one of Dean's hand was on the wheel, and on the traffic lights when the light was red, Dean leaned in to kiss Cas and smile. They finally arrived at Cas's dorm and parked "did you had fun?" Dean said knowing the answer instantly "it was amazing Dean, thank you!" Cas said and leaned in to kiss Dean. Dean grabbed Cas's cheek to deepen the kiss. "We should hang out more often Cas"Dean said as he stopped the kiss "yeah we should" Cas said and bit his lip while smiling "well see ya at college Novak" Dean said and gave Cas a short playful kiss " See ya Winchester" Cas said as he got out of the car and head to the dorm while waving at Dean who was leaving with the impala. 'GOD WHAT A NIGHT!!' they both thought as they fell onto their beds and that magical night abruptly ended.....


	4. -Chapter 4-

At first,all of this was just for a dare but now after Dean got the time to know Cas more and let go of his feelings, after kissing him in the pool, he realized that his madly in love with him. He can't stop thinking about him. After that night, while in bed he couldn't stop thinking about Cas even for a minute. The way Cas and him were all over each other not caring about anything else was the best feeling ever. As soon as Cas went in his room and closed the door behind him he slide his back on the door going down so now his on the floor with his back touching the door and smiling brightly, feeling amazing about everything! From opening up to someone that cares about him to having his first kiss with a man he loves. As he got up to head to the shower a text swing by.  
"Hey Novak! Today was really fun. Thank you for everything xx" Cas's heart was beating up from delight and happiness as he was reading Dean's message.  
"I have to agree Winchester! My first kiss was not how I planned it to be and not with you. Not that I regret it, on the other hand....i loved it and I'm glad it was you and thank YOU for everything. See ya tomorrow Winchester xx" Dean on the other side of the phone, couldn't take it anymore. He needed Cas, he needed to hear his voice so he didn't thought twice as he pressed the voice call button to call Cas. The phone rang twice and finally HIS Cas picked up.   
"You need anything Winchester?" Cas said as he was taking his clothes off to head in the shower. "Hey Cas" Dean said smiling on the other line. Cas was smiling even more and instantly felt hard as Dean called him by his small name "Since when do you call me Cas?" Cas asked sarcastically and laughed under his breath "since we literally make out in the pool and since you said at the beginning that friends call you Cas and I'm your friend am i not?" Dean explained with his voice acting silly to mimic Cas's "fair enough Winchester but i don't think we are friends though" Cas said trying to act out his serious voice. Dean's stomach dropped as if he was stubbed by someone hard "You-you don't want us to be friends?" Dean said with a shaky voice and Cas laughed hard on the other side "after we make out, I don't think we can be friends Dean" Cas said smiling at the thought of what his gonna say "i think we are more than that, if you agree too of course" Cas smirked evilly as that thought made him hard. Dean was freaked out by the tone Cas used to talk to him "i agree and i think my little boner thinks that too" Dean said as he raised his eyebrow and smiled. Cas moaned softly on the other line. "God! Dean i need you so bad!" Cas said not controlling the things that came out. Dean didn't hesitate anything "are you heading to the shower?" Dean said smirking "yeah in a while why?"Cas said immediately thinking what Dean has in mind "don't go in just yet" Dean said as he hang up the phone and hit the road to Cas's place "Dean? Dean!?! Hello?" Cas said as he didn't realize that Dean hanged up and in just 10 minutes he heard a knock on the door and went to open it and there he was! This time it wasn't a dream. Dean was standing on his doorway but this time he moved fast as he grabbed Cas by the waist and closed the door with Cas's back and start kissing him passionately again and again "Dean.....why.....are you here?" Cas said between kisses "I needed you, I can't stand without you" Dean said as he lifted Cas off his feet and Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's hips and started kissing him more and more, opening his mouth more wide to give access to Dean's tongue. "You know Cas, I didn't shower yet" Dean said while kissing his angel "me neither" Cas said while putting his hands around Dean's neck to have more leverage. Dean moves Cas away from the door holding him by the thighs and carries him in the shower 'holy shit!! It's really happening!!!" Cas thought as he grabbed Dean's neck. Dean opened the shower water with one hand as the other was occupied by Cas's thigh not to fall and quickly pushed Cas's back on the shower wall and couldn't stop kissing him even for a minute. Cas's hands were all over Dean's chest and face with the passionate feeling. "Dean!" Cas moaned "i need you right now" Dean continued grabbing Dean's hair to kiss him with more tension. Dean understood what Cas needed from him but he wasn't scared at all! He loved him more than he ever loved someone else before. He steady Cas on him and slowly eased inside Cas and gave him a minute to relax before easing out. Cas led out a loud moan escape his mouth as the burning and wonderful sensation overwhelmed him. "You okay Cas?" Dean said stopping for a while. "Yeah I'm good, you can move now" Cas manage to say feeling aroused. Dean didn't think twice of Cas's decision and began easing in and out of him first slowly but then he was pumping into him harder. Cas was on the edge but he loved it and in between that feeling he was holding on to Dean by his neck. "Cas...." Dean moaned "i-i have to stop or else I'm gonna come inside you" Dean said while slowly easing out of Cas. Cas stopped him by putting his hand on Dean's chest "Dean, do it!" Cas said while sealing it with a sensual kiss. Dean accepted and began easing in and out of Cas faster and harder while the water was dropping on them making the scene more passionate. They were both on edge feeling all over each other and after a long time Cas led the loudest moan and come on Dean's stomach as well as Dean coming in Cas making Cas grab Dean's neck furiously and bringing him on his lips.   
Dean let Cas down gently and showered normally with in between kisses and making out the whole hour until they finished and put on some warm clothes on. Both of them on sweatpants and nothing on top. They laid down on the bed, Cas in Dean's chest hugging his waist and Dean's head on Cas's just silent and daydreaming. "You know Dean" Cas said without moving an inch "mhhm" Dean moaned giving Cas a sign his not sleeping "you were my first kiss"Cas said as he moved his head to face Dean. Dean just laughed under his breath "what? Really? Was it good at least?" Dean said feeling curious "it was magical, and in the pool? Just everything i ever dreamed of " Cas said as he moved towards Dean's face and gave him a kiss. Dean however had the dare in his mind "i can't take a picture of us, it's wrong, I don't care about the money, I'll just call it off with Meg and I don't care. I love him too much to hurt him like that. He means too much to me." Dean thought as he grabbed Cas to come closer to him and kiss him on thr head. "It's time!" Dean thought "Cas?" Cas moved his head towards Dean to face him "mm?" Cas moaned "Would you be my boyfriend?"


	5. -Chapter 5-

"Would you be my boyfriend" Dean said as he was looking directly to Cas's sparkling blue eyes. "Wha-what?" Cas said unable to function by the question "would you be my boyfriend Castiel?" Dean repeated while getting up to sit up on the bed, holding Cas's hands and not bother looking anywhere else but Cas's eyes waiting for an answer while his heart was beating fast. Cas didn't hesitate anytime and kissed Dean fearlessly losing Dean's balance and falling on the bed, Cas on top. Dean was surprised but went with the flow and hugged Cas's waist feeling each other's chest."YES" Cas said as Dean grabbed him by the waist and made him sit on his lap and kissed him fearfully while Cas hold on to Dean by the neck. "You know Dean, we have to get some rest cause tomorrow we have classes, remember?" Cas said while looking at Dean, still sitting on his lap. Dean was nervous cause he hasn't told anyone that his in a relationship, especially with a boy but as long as he was looking at Cas, all his fears and nervousness went blank, all except Meg's. Can Dean really do the dare? Is he really willing to take a picture and send it to Meg after all his been through with Cas? Dean didn't thought twice at his final decision "Cas? Can....can i stay over tonight?" Dean said as he was looking directly to Cas. "Of course you can but it's late so let's not do crazy stuff" Cas said as he leaned forward to kiss Dean smiling and got off of him to lie down on the one side of the bed. Dean didn't fall asleep until he was sure Cas was. He quickly checked before grabbing his phone from the night stand, set it on silent and took a selfie with Cas asleep.   
"There you have it Meg! I don't want the money or anything just from now on leave me alone" Dean texted Meg and kissed Cas on the cheek before wrapping his hands around Cas's waist and fell asleep with his head touching Cas's back.

8:00AM

"Dean?? Dean!!" Dean woke up with Cas's voice in his ears and smiled as he saw his angel on top of him. "Good morning Winchester" Cas said as he kissed Dean. He still couldn't believe he slept the whole night with Dean Winchester and having sex with him for the first time!. Dean just grabbed Cas by the waist and pulled him closer to him to deepen the kiss. "Good morning Novak" Dean finally answered as he stopped the kiss. "Ready for classes today Dean?" Cas said as he got up to put his clothes on. Dean got nervous as he was getting up at the thought of what he did last night. 'I hope that bitch will keep her mouth shut' Dean thought while he was wearing some borrowed clothes from Cas. Cas was in the bathroom and fixing his hair meanwhile Dean scared him by sneaking behind him and wrap his hands around Cas's waist and kissed him on the neck. "Can you stop being so cute for once Winchester?" Cas said, turning around to face Dean who was staring at Cas with a very intimidating look. "Not until you stop being so hot" Dean said and moved away from Cas to grab his personal stuff as well as his phone. "Today Novak is a special day" Dean said holding Cas by the hand and leading him to his car "special how?" Cas said smiling but curious "special because for the first time Novak, your gonna ditch school" Dean said with excitement as he open the shotguns impala door for Cas and ran across to head to the driver seat. "Dean, I can't do that! I never ditched school like ever" Cas said smiling at Dean and looking at him with puppy eyes. "Come oon Novak! Don't be a nerd! We're doing it and i know just the place we can go and have fun!" Dean as he slightly hit Cas's thigh to get him excited "I'll erase the nerd thing that you said" Cas said trying to keep a straight face "but fine okay, where to Winchester?" Cas said as the engine started roaring and Dean putting his sunglasses and giving a pair to Cas. "Interesting question Novak" Dean said smirking as he hit the road "We are going where the road leads us" Dean continued as he gained speed "Soo it's a road trip!" Cas said while looking at Dean trying to make eye contact with him "you could say that" Dean said as he turned to seal the eye contact. "Alright stop looking at me like that Winchester" Cas said and smirked under his breath "aw why? Nevwous? The baby in the trench coat is nevwous of Dean Winchester?" Dean said trying to mimic a baby's voice making Cas blush and laugh.  
As they were hitting the road,they had small stops here and there for snacks and coffee, laughing,joking, taking pictures, making out, holding hands, doing karaoke of Country Roads.   
As Cas was asleep in the car while Dean was driving, his phone rang "hello?" Dean said avoiding speaking loud so he won't wake up Cas, "hey Deaan" Meg said on the other line. Dean's hands begin to close making a fist from anger "what do you want?" Dean spitted with venom "you sound angry, something wrong?" Meg said sarcastically making Dean more furious "nothing is wrong, what the fuck do you want?" Dean said frustrated trying to calm down "i saw the picture!! It's really good. Why are you not at college with us right now? Oh! And question..... Should i post it or?" Meg said faking her question while laughing hard. Dean was on the edge of throwing his phone outside the window but instead he kept his anger balanced "If you even dare to post it or tell Cas anything about it I'll fucking murder you and it's none of your damn business on why i didn't show up" Dean said while grinning his teeth from anger "ohh that's his name? Cas? Ouou. That's adorable!! Are you guys officially a thing?" Meg said mockingly and laughed evilly "FUCK OFF!" Dean said and hanged up the phone and threw it in the backseat and turn to look at Cas who was still asleep 'you lovely little angel' Dean thought and begin to tear up 'what have i done to deserve you? What have i done now that i will lose you? I'm-I'm such an idiot"

After a while Cas's phone rang but he was still asleep so Dean had to pick up "hello?" Dean said wondering who might be "umm hi, Dean?" a familiar voice came through "Ruby?" Dean asked curiously "yeah, hi Dean" Ruby said with a sweet voice as always "heyy" Dean said smiling and trying not to make things awkward "Is Cas with you?" Ruby said questioning why Cas didn't show up at college "yeah he is, his sleeping next to me in the shotgun seat" Dean said not lying at all cause he trusts Ruby, she always has been kind to him "oh well, tell him i called him to check up on him okay?" Ruby said with her sweet voice, almost sounding like she was smiling on the other line "will do Ruby" Dean said smiling while looking at HIS angel "alright have fun you 2" Ruby said as she hanged up. Cas woke up minutes after the call and it was going close to 4PM "aww look at you!all cute when you wake up" Dean said as he put one hand on Cas's cheek and rub it softly making Cas smile and laugh "Well this past hours were exhausting you know!" Cas said reminding Dean of a thing they did at lunchtime at a restroom and making Dean smile under his breath as he leaned in to kiss Cas "how can i forget" Dean said while winking at Cas. "Anyway, Ruby called you" Dean said as he started the engine once again "oh, did you picked up?" Cas said unbothered of Dean's action "Yeah i did, she was just checking up on you that's all" Dean said all comfortable and considering Ruby a friend now "oh okay" Cas said softly "so where to now Winchester?" Cas said full energized after a sip of his coffee "Well, i'm gonna take you to a secret place" Dean said while trying to make eye contact with Cas "sounds mysterious and fun! Let's go" Cas said as he put Dean's borrowed sunglasses making Dean smile brightly "take the sunglasses off and put on this blindfold" Dean said, making Cas feel more curious about that secret location. Cas obeyed and put on the blindfold. After 20 minutes of driving and joking around, Dean finally parked the car and helped Cas get out of the impala while still wearing the blindfold. Dean took Cas by the hand and led him somewhere and made him sit on the grass "alright Cas, take off the blindfold" Dean said, excited for Cas's reaction. Cas took off the blindfold and gasped in surprise seeing the most beautiful sunset ever while sitting on top of a huge cliff, seeing their town from up "Omg!! Dean this is gorgeous" Cas said as he put his hand around Dean's waist and his head on his shoulder. Dean accepted Cas's movement and placed his hand on Cas's shoulder and his head on top of Cas's head. "Not as gorgeous as you" Dean said smiling and kissed Cas's head softly "Dean.....i'm in love with you" Cas said as he hugged Dean tighter. Dean began to tear up at Cas's words "wh-why?" Dean said with his voice slightly cracking "i fell in love with you but not for how you look Dean, but just for who you are" Cas said as he moved his face up to look at Dean, not realizing that Dean is crying silently "Dean,i-i only want 2 things in this world" Cas said making Dean curious "what's that?" Dean said trying to bring back his normal voice "You and US!" Cas continued as he moved from his spot and kissed Dean. Dean grabbed Cas's cheek to deepen the kiss "Cas..." Dean couldn't hold it in anymore "i love you" Dean spitted out making Cas tear up too "I love you more than i have ever found a way to say to you" Dean continued while grabbing Cas's face and whipping his tears and hugged him tight "i want you to promise me something Cas" Dean said while still hugging Cas "anything Dean" Cas said buried in Dean's shirt feeling relaxed. Dean started crying but didn't care at all "Promise me that no matter how many time we're gonna fight to never stop loving me, keep your promise to me and never give up on us no matter what and i'll promise you that i'll never EVER let you go" Dean said while sobbing making Cas feel worried about him but went with his flow "i promise" Cas said.

Suddenly Cas's phone buzz at an email send by an unknown. "i have to check this, give me one minute" Cas said as he got up and moved away from Dean. The minutes went by and still Cas was reading the email. While waiting for Cas, Dean got a text from Meg and it was a screenshot of something. Dean opened his phone and his heart dropped. It was an email send to Cas's email address. "Hey Cas or Castiel, this is for you! A nice little pic taken by Dean Winchester for a dare we had at a party!! Here's a video too!! Enjoy :). Dean scrolled down to check on the video with his eyes going dark. It was a video from the truth or dare party! "i dare you to have a one night stand with that nerd kid that you were looking at at the Cafe""Meg! What the fuck? You know I'm not gay""we both saw how you looked at him at the Cafe so you might as well do it, for the dare and for maybe, hmm I don't know 50 bucks?""Make it a 100 and I might do it""Alright 100 it is and oh! Just FYI when you finally have him under the sheets, take a picture so we can have proof that you actually did it""Alright then! Game on Meg." Just like that the video ends. Dean sees Cas from the distance heading towards him very aggressively. As Cas head towards him, Dean could see that Cas's eyes were red from crying "Cas i-i" he didn't talk fast enough as Cas slapped him on the face "SO ALL OF THIS WAS FOR A DARE AND MONEY?? TOYING WITH ME AND SAYING YOU LOVE ME WAS JUST A SILLY GAME FOR YOU TO HAVE ME UNDER THE SHEETS?? YOU WERE WITH MEG ON THIS TOGETHER??? YOU NEVER REALLY LOVED ME DIDN'T YOU??? YOU JUST WANTED TO FUCK ME AND SEND OUR PRIVACY TO SOME SLUT SO YOU CAN GAIN 100 BUCKS?? OUR LOVE WAS JUST A DARE FOR YOU I SEE!!" Cas started shouting at Dean with tears filling his face. As Cas was walking away, Dean started running after him " CAS IS NOT LIKE THAT!! I STILL LOVE YOU! JUST LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!! I MADE A MISTAKE""YEAH YOU SURE DID!!" Cas answered coldly as he was leaving but something popped in his mind "Wait! Did you know all of this was gonna happen? That's why you brought me here?? TO READY ME ABOUT WHAT'S COMING?? YOU SNEAKY SON OF A BITCH!! I SHOULD SLAP YOU A 100 MORE TIMES!" Dean was just staring at Cas, dead inside, hopeless "YOU KNOW WHAT DEAN??AS I WAS FIGHTING FOR YOU, NOW I REALIZED I WAS FIGHTING TO BE LIED TO, FIGHTING TO BE TAKEN FOR GRANTED, FIGHTING TO BE DISAPPOINTED, YET! FIGHTING TO BE HURT AGAIN!! Thanks a lot Dean" Cas said running away. The clouds became more thin and a sudden thunder had taken over the scene. Dean loved Cas too much to let him go that easy "CAS!! JUST LISTEN TO ME!!" Dean was running after Cas while the rain started "WHAT DEAN?? SAY IT!!" Cas said as he turned around in a sudden and angry movement "What about our promise Cas? What about keep fighting to never stop loving each other? To never give up on US no matter what?" Dean said while the rain was pouring on his face. Cas looked at him deadly with tears rolling down his face "Well......guess we both made promises that we couldn't keep, goodbye Dean" Cas said as he walked away in the rain, not caring that his soaking wet, sobbing with his hands in his pockets. "CASTIEL!! NOVAK!!" Dean was screaming behind Cas "baby" he whispered as he fell down on his knees and cried there until the rain stopped and he was fully soaked. Anger filled his soul and heart as he head towards the impala and drove off to Meg's place were she was having her usual party as always.In less than 15 minutes he arrived at her place and didn't bother to knock as the door was fully open. He ran towards the stage were Meg was observing everything and his rage overpowered him as he saw Meg stand up and smiled wickedly at him. Her smile was immediately cut off as Dean launched to her in a quick walk "YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" Dean screamed out of his lungs as he slapped Meg hard, made her fall off her chair and the music suddenly stopped. "WHY DID YOU DO IT!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!! YOU SNEAKY LITTLE SLUT!!" Dean said raging at Meg while slapping her 3 more times with no mercy "That was the dare Dean and you made it" Meg said while trying to catch a breath and still smiling while some football boy were holding Dean not to launch her again "I LOVED HIM YOU CUNT!! I LOVED HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING!! AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME!!! YOU FUCKING SLUT!!""Soo you ARE gay huh?" Meg said as she got up and head towards him fearless "Yes! yes i am and from now on YOUR FUCKING DEAD TO ME!! YOUR ALL DEAD TO ME IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!!" Dean said as he pulled his hands off of the player's and head towards the exit "OH Dean!! I have more in storage than you think honey" Meg said cutting Dean's exit "What do you mean?? What did you do?" Dean asked while launching at Meg and pinning her on the wall "Here's a cute video from a couple of minutes ago" Meg said as she opened her phone to show Dean a video "Cassi!! Do you love Dean? Yes?Too bad nerd cause he doesn't love you""Let me go! You don't have to do this!!""I have a secret too! I wanna put my dick inside you while this camera is on!! Deal?""BITE ME YOU PIECE OF COCK!""Did you just bite me?? YOU STUPID CUNT! That's it! i'm going in!""AAAA STOP!! PLEASE JUST STOP IT""I know you like it geek stop complaining!""Please stop!It hurts please just stop".Dean was freaked out as he saw cuts and bruises on Cas's face and tears coming down like a waterfall from the pain in the video and he couldn't take it anymore"MEG MAKE IT STOP!! THIS GUY IS RAPING HIM!! IT'S WRONG!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" Dean said crying angrily "Ummm No! I'm having too much fun for it to stop!" Dean's anger overwhelmed him as he dropped Meg's phone out of her hands, slapped her hard and pinned her on the wall by the neck "TELL ME WHERE YOU HAVE HIM NOW!!" Dean said as he was squeezing Meg "His.....ho-home, we took him....back to-to his....dorm" Meg said as Dean was chocking her. Dean lets go and makes his way out of the door "You know Deano! The whole school knows about you being gay!" Meg said as she was holding her neck in pain "i don't care" Dean said and left. Within 5 minutes he was at Cas's place and burst in his room to find him on the floor, bloody and unconscious. "Cas!CAS??CAS!!!"


	6. -Chapter 6-

"CAS!! CAAS!!" Dean said knelled down, with tears in his eyes holding Cas in his arms who was still unconscious. "Dean?"Cas said with a husky voice trying to breathe normally "yeah I'm here baby, I'm here"Dean said holding Cas tighter and let Cas grab him by the shoulder to hug him "Cas, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, you know how much i love you, i loved you from the time you stand up to face me, Cas i love you more than anything" Dean said, letting his tears fall down and hug Cas more tight "Dean, i-i forgive you but i need some time alone, maybe a week or so. Can you do that for me? For us?" Cas said leaning back to face Dean "i-i umm i can do that, yeah but right now, just let me take care of you" Dean said with a shaky voice and helped Cas up and brought him to the bed to lie down "Fine by me Winchester" Cas said and tried to hold off the smile, not to give Dean any hope just yet. Dean smiled at Cas and leaned in to kiss him. Cas accepted, at least one last time. The minutes went by as Dean was fully done babysitting Cas "Cas, you should get some rest and umm stay strong." Dean said try to hold his tears, to stay strong for Cas "Thank you Dean" Cas said as he gently put one hand to Dean's cheek and pulled him to his lips. Dean accepted the gesture and climbed on top of Cas while the fiery kiss was ongoing. The kiss abruptly ended as Cas pushed Dean off to leave "You should go Dean. See you in a week" Cas said coldly, avoiding to look Dean in the eyes. Dean felt heartbroken leaving Cas like that but he couldn't do anything about it since he brought this to himself with that stupid dare 'i wished I haven't ever been involved to that stupid game' Dean thought as he turned his head to see Cas one last time and turned away to leave. Cas's tears that he was holding all that time while Dean was there finally set free and begin to sob under the sheets until he fall asleep. Dean on the other hand was devastated, depressed, furious and heartbroken as he left Cas's room. He arrived at his dorm and and went to take a shower but couldn't take away Cas's face when he found him on the floor. He let the water go all over him and remembered that tragic afternoon when Cas was screaming at him and left him in the rain, on his knees. As he was having those memories he furiously punch the marble wall, making his fist bruise and bleed and slide to the floor bringing his knees close to him and cry for an hour and tried to relax. As he was done with the unpleasant shower he went to clean his face in the sink. While he was washing his hands he was trying to avoid to look at the mirror from pure desperation and depression. As he looked up just a glimpse to face himself, his face disappeared and was replaced with Cas's bloody and bruised face staring back at him trying to say something but his breath was cut off from pain. Dean was just staring at him with tears in his eyes and with full aggression. He was rubbing his hands more and more furiously avoiding to look at the mirror again but his mind was driving him insane with pictures of Cas bloody, broken, weak and depressed. As his mindset collapsed and he lost total control of his body he punched with more aggression the mirror making it crack in pieces as the middle of the mirror became bloody by Dean's fist and Dean started destroying his room by throwing things in the air, breaking glasses, punching things, kicking while screaming out of his lungs. The final thing he wanted to do was destroy his desk that was filled with photos of him and Cas but he couldn't do that. On the other hand, he grabbed his guitar, moved the photos away from the desk and let the guitar hit the desk hard while he led a loud scream, breaking in the process both the desk in pieces as well as the guitar and let himself collapse on the floor in the wooden pieces and sob for hours.  
"CAS?? CAS! WAKE UP!!"   
Cas woke up to the voice of Ruby at the foot of his bed "what do you want Ruby" Cas said annoyed and covered his sheets on his face. Ruby took the sheet and pulled it off making Cas moan out of annoyance "something wrong? You didn't show up today. I thought you were with D-" "I was not with him today and I won't be with him for a long time" Cas interrupted Ruby as his eyes were going dark. "Cas! Can't you just tell me what happened?" Ruby said desperately to find out the truth "HE LIED!! HE LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING!! ABOUT OUR CONNECTION, ABOUT OUR LOVE. IT WAS ALL A GAME!! A TRUTH OR DARE GAME WITH THE DARE TO SLEEP WITH ME FOR 100 BUCKS AND TAKE A PHOTO WITH ME ONCE WE ARE TOGETHER UNDER THE SHEETS! HERES A PICTURE!" Cas broke, tear up more and gave his phone to Ruby making her gasp in surprise while reading the email "Cas i-i can't believe it! THAT BITCH!!" Ruby screamed in anger "Your talking about Dean right?" Cas said confused by Ruby's tone "No, not Dean! Meg!! She's the one who gave him the dare and she's the one behind that video were you got raped by that other boy!" Ruby said trying to reason with Cas about Dean's actions. Cas was surprised at what he was hearing "You mean, there was a video of me? So basically that boy wasn't lying about that camera being on" Cas said as he was trying to put the pieces together and facing Ruby "not only that Ainstain! There was another video of Dean attending Meg's party yesterday night" Ruby continued. Cas was getting frustrated and furious "And why should I care? Meg is his friend and apparently the BEST!" Cas said giving the cold shoulder to Ruby "He didn't went there to drink or have fun with that hellhound bitchface assbutt. Look at this!" Ruby said and gave Cas her phone to see a video.  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH!! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!! YOU SNEAKY LITTLE SLUT!!" "That was the dare Dean and you made it!" "I LOVED HIM YOU CUNT!! AND I CALLED IT OFF WAY BEFORE THAT PICTURE BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN!! YOU WERE THREATENING ME THAT YOU WILL HURT MY BROTHER!! I LOVED HIM YOU BITCH AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME!!! YOU FUCKING SLUT!!" "Sooo you ARE gay huh?" "Yes! Yes i am and from now on YOUR FUCKING DEAD TO ME!! YOUR ALL DEAD TO ME IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!!"   
'Holy shit!! What just happened? Dean confessed to half of the school that his gay! For me!?! He slapped Meg like 10 times!! For me!?!?' "You see dumbass? He loves you more than anything! And he saw the video were you got raped and he almost chocked that bitch to tell him where you are and I suppose he came to you?" Ruby said trying to enlighten Cas with the true story. Cas was touched and he must know how Dean is feeling right now. "Yeah he burst into my room and saw me bloody and unconscious and took care of me but i" Cas was beginning to cry "you what?" "I told him to leave! To leave me alone for a week" Cas continued and cried even more "Cas! You should have found the whole truth before you broke Dean's heart like that Not all of the unknown emails are for trust or real you know and I could see that Dean loves you from the day he walked in the cafe and came to talk to you! To apologize about teasing you. I knew he was in love with you when i called to check up on you and he answered but didn't lie about where you were cause he didn't have to hide or cover for you and apparently he likes me too as a buddy of course. You have to do something about it Cas cause deep down i know you love him too and more" Ruby said as she was hugging Cas, kissing him on the head "Ruby! I have to go!! NOW" Cas said as he got up with all the powers he possessed and changed clothes in 3 minutes "umm go where?" Ruby said as she was looking at Cas confused "To Dean's place. I need to apologize to him and please don't look for me until tomorrow" Cas said as he grabbed Ruby by the hand and led her out of the dorm and he followed "woaah okay soo see you tomorrow i guess and have fun with your lover boy" Ruby said making Cas laugh a little. They stopped right outside Cas's building but before Ruby left, Cas went up to her and hugged her tight "Thank you Ruby. For everything, your literally the best" Cas said as he gently walked away from her and ran across the camp to find Dean's dorm. He was running like a lunatic with all the power he got, smiling underneath his husky breath from running so fast. Dean was still on the floor, with pieces of wood all over the room as he heard the door knocking. He didn't know who it was but he opened the door anyway. His eyes widen as he saw those familiar magical blue eyes launching on him and kissing him with more passion than ever before "Cas?" Dean manage to say "in the flesh" Cas said as he pushed Dean on the bed and climbed over him "what the hell happened in here?" Cas said as he was looking around the room that was a disaster "uhh mental breakdown for leaving me but what are you doing here?. Dean asked curiously. Cas stopped observing Dean's messed up room and faced him while sitting on his lap "i know the truth about everything! Everything you wanted to say to me to make me understand that you truly loved me. About the threats Meg gave you, about how you slapped her like 10 times for sending me that email, how you cried about the video were i got raped. Dean that's true love and i see it now. Nobody did that for me EVER!" Cas explained and hugged Dean's chest. Dean felt delighted instantly and happy about Cas finding out the truth and kissed him passionately with no stopping this time. Cas took off his shirt and helped Dean with his shirt too, he took off his pants and now both of them were with their boxers feeling all over each other. "Dean! Take off your boxers! I need you know!!" Cas said moaning in Dean's ear while still sitting on his lap. Dean obeyed and took them off and exposed his bulge making Cas hard and took off his boxers too, now they were just flesh and flesh. Cas hold on to Dean's hips and raised his waist up and slammed down into Dean, making himself moan and making Dean gasp full off delight "God!! How much I missed this Cas" Dean said as he moved his hips up rhythmically with Cas "me too Dean" Cas managed to say and began slamming into Dean more passionate making Dean moan louder and louder. "I can't take this anymore Cas!" Dean screamed and grabbed Cas's waist and lift him and made him fall next to him and climbed above him "I'm gonna go easy on you Cas" Dean said as he reached Cas's entrance "No Dean! Just do it! Without mercy!! Just do it" Cas said as he grabbed Dean by the neck and pressed his lips onto Dean's. Dean obeyed what Cas wanted and he pumped into him furiously making Cas moan at the sudden burning sensation but couldn't part Dean's lips for any second and as Dean was easing in and out of Cas, they were kissing passionately. "Dean! Harder" Cas moaned all of a sudden and Dean started pumping into Cas harder and faster making Cas's moans lose control "Cas!! I'm so close!!" Dean managed to spit out "Yes Dean! Come inside me! I don't care! Just do it!!" Cas said as he was grabbing Dean by the shoulders and pulling him closer to him and slowly into him. Dean heard those words from Cas and he was on the edge and began going faster and harder with no mercy making them both gasp and moan loud in the process and at last Dean came in Cas and leaned in to kiss him furiously and fell over to the one side of the bed. "How was it Castiel?" Dean said as he pushed Cas to lean in his arms. "Dreamy and much more passionate than the other times" Cas said and slowly put his head on Dean's chest and heard his heartbeat "soo are we official now?" Dean said as he grabbed the sheet from the edge and put it on them "yes we are Dean and I'm gonna stay in your dorm for the night to prove it" Cas said as he looked up to face Dean and kissed him. Hearing Cas say that was music to Dean's ears 'at last! I found true love' Dean thought and smiled to himself and that night everything changed, from parting ways for a day to finding out the truth and be in love again. Everything was perfect. Or so they thought........  
"You got the tape?" "Yup i got it" "Good! Time for leaving everything in ruins part 2, oh Dean! Your gonna pay for what you did to me. Your FUCKED!"


	7. -Chapter 7-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of porn thing a little to the end XD I'm sorry in advance

Finally Wednesday came around. 6:00AM and the happy little couple, Dean and Cas were at Dean's dorm still sleeping. "Winchester! Hey! Dean!!" Cas said trying to wake up Dean. Dean woke up as Cas started kissing him softly on the cheek and turned around in one quick movement, scaring Cas a little and attacked Cas's lips and let him sit on his lap again. Cas laughed at the whole thing as well as Dean "Good morning Novak" Dean said as he grabbed Cas's waist and sit up to face him correctly "So"Cas began saying while wrapping his arms around Dean's neck "the whole school knows we're a thing, you think you can deal with that?"Dean was more than comfortable with the whole 'DeanCas' thing after he and Cas were together again. "Does this answer your question Novak?" Dean said as he grabbed Cas and turned him over and hovered above him making Cas giggle and Dean smiled back at him. "Where did i find such a perfect little angel like yourself Castiel" Dean said and leaned forward to kiss him "cute but I'm no angel" Cas said when their kiss was done. "Yeah your no angel, your an archangel" Dean said as he grabbed Cas by the waist and placed him next to him and got up to put some clothes. "You gotta stop being so cute or I'll kill you" Cas said laughing and got up as well to put some clothes "heyy umm do you wanna wear some clean clothes?" Dean said as he was searching around his wardrobe for some. Cas was more than comfortable to borrow some clothes from Dean "yeah sure" Dean handed him a plaid flannel and some jeans "thank you" Cas said as he gave Dean a quick kiss and put the clothes on as well as Dean his. "I have an extra toothbrush" Dean said, walking in the bathroom and started brushing his teeth then his hair. Cas started walking towards him like an animal approaching his pray, no sound and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist making him jump, smile and laugh and gave him a quick kiss on the neck. "You need to stop popping out of nowhere like that and doing your Harry Potter magic tricks making me hard all the time" Dean said turning around to face Cas and placed his hands on Cas's waist and smiled brightly at his angel "I can't help it, it's my angelic power" Cas said as he pushed Dean gently out of way to look in the mirror so he can brush his teeth and hair "Don't flutter yourself Castiel" Dean said laughing and kissed Cas on the head before heading to grab his stuff and his keys, waiting for his angel to finish preparing himself "coming Novak?" Dean said as he opened his door and reached out to grab Cas's hand and head to the car. They held hands until they reached Dean's car and got in "ready?" Cas said as he placed his hand in the middle of the seat and Dean placed his hand on top of Cas's "ready!"

Everyone in the halls were speechless and whispering as Cas and Dean were walking in holding hands and smiling at each other. Meg and the football players were at the end of the hallway. Meg as always with a devilish smile on her face, crossed arms and a very jealous eye contact to both of them. "Heyyy Deaan" Meg said as she launched to Dean and kissed him. Cas was surprised and tried to stop her but it was already too late as Dean immediately pushed her off and tried to slap her but Cas stopped his hand "Dean! No! She's not worth it!" Cas said as he grabbed Deans hand and looked at Meg full on rage "yeah Dean!Listen to your little doggy bodyguard, i'm not worth it but that night were you break up with this angelic halo was fun, just sayin" Meg said as she searched in her back and gave Dean a tape "Dean? What is this? What is she talking about?" Cas said looking directly at Dean expressionless trying to get answers "I don't know! Really!" Dean answered honestly making eye contact with Cas "Why don't i believe you? Cas said backing away a few inches from Dean. Dean took a step forward "Cas! Why don't you believe me?" "oh maybe because you accepted a dare once and refused to tell me the truth, only to find the truth by an email from this whore" Cas said as he took a step back and looked at Meg full on anger "Hey!Words hurt" Meg said fake offended "My fist in your face will hurt you more trust me" Cas said as he leaned towards Meg making her back up "so tell me then!" Cas continued "why should i believe you?" Cas said crossing his arms looking at Dean "Because you forgave me" Dean mumbled "i forgave you? i never said that. i found out the truth from Ruby and my feelings got the best of me. Just because we did what we did and i forgot about that bad memory doesn't mean i'm not thinking about it" Cas said as he was raging more and more "what can i say i di-"Meg started "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU LISTEN HERE NOVAK I-"Dean interrupted her and started getting mad "hey hey what's going on?" a familiar voice cut Dean as Cas turned and faced none other than Ruby "nothing, i was just leaving, i have class" Cas said as he looked directly at Dean with no emotion and walked the other way and head upstairs. "Dean? what the hell was that?" Ruby said demanding answers "nothing leave it" Dean said and made a move to leave but was grabbed by the arm by Ruby "no i'm not gonna leave it! I was the one who told him the truth about the whole situation and YOU managed once again to screw everything up" Ruby said letting go of Dean's arm in aggression "there's a tape this whore gave me and Cas.........Cas doesn't believe me when i said to him that i don't know anything about it" Dean said and looked down to his feet in disappointment "well.....do you or do you not know?" Ruby said as she leaned on the locker, waiting for an answer. Dean looked up and made eye contact "i really don't know! I swear" Dean said and leaned more forward to Ruby "sure you don't" Meg said sarcastically and laughed. Her face immediately lit off as Ruby's fist hit her face,hitting her on the ground breaking her nose in the process. Dean was just expressionless and looked at Ruby shocked but with a smile "damn Ruby what the...""she deserved it. Anyway class is starting, I'll try to talk to Cas but you should too, i can't be always the couple's counselor between you two knuckleheads" Ruby said smiling with Dean "alright gotta go, see ya"Ruby continued and left. Dean was determined to get back with Cas even if it kills him. He grabbed his bag and head to class.

It's been over 2 hours at college, Dean and Cas didn't exchange looks at all, not even at the corridors where they are changing classes. It was only 4th period were Cas had Economics and Dean had Math but, his kind of the rebel in that specific class and he plays with his phone and doesn't pay attention. Since he doesn't care about that class he decided to text Cas, hoping he will see it."Cas!!" "please answer me!" "baby please!""Castiel!". Dean wasn't getting any replies from Cas so he gave up for a while and placed his head on his desk and closed his eyes. Cas felt his phone vibrate multiple times and he knew immediately who it was. He excused himself to Mrs Anna's class and lied that the use of his phone is urgent and he was thankfully allowed to use it for only 5 minutes since he was trusted by her."I have nothing to say to you Dean! I don't wanna talk about it. Leave me alone" Cas finished texting Dean but he felt a slight of guilt because he loves him too much but he refuse to listen to him. Dean jumped at the vibration of his phone and checked his text. His stomach dropped as he read the message. Tears started wailing up and he just wanted to let it all out. He quickly grabbed his bag and stormed out of the class "MR WINCHESTER!! MR WINCHESTER!!" The professor was calling him while he ran down the hall, into the boy's restroom. He threw his back on the side and looked at himself in the mirror with fiery tears rolling down his cheeks. He gave a small glimpse of himself and raged in anger "SON OF A BITCH!!" he screamed and smashed the mirror with his fist and fell on the ground 'this is my fault and i need to fix this myself COME ON DEAN THINK!!' Dean thought to himself before a small spark enlighten him with a risky but a brilliant idea 'If he doesn't want to see me or talk to me then i'll do it FOR him' Dean thought again as he got up and head quickly to the computer lab to meet the person who is practically like a small sister to him. His childhood best friend since he was 2. They were neighbors and her parents practically raised him and Sam after their parents died until they had to move to their uncle Bobby. He opened the lab door to see the little red haired girl he was looking for all alone typing like crazy in one of the computers. He sneaked behind her unnoticed and covered her eyes with his hands making her guess "Dean! you moron i know it's you" the girl said and got up to hug Dean "heya Charlie" Dean said while hugging her back "Don't you have class?" Charlie asked curiously as she sat down along with Dean next to her "yeah but i wasn't feeling good" Dean lied and avoided to tell her the whole truth "Alright then. Sooo you and Castiel huh?" Charlie said as she smiled wickedly at Dean. Dean smiled back and scoffed "yeah but we kinda fought and now his not talking to me at all", "What did you do?" Charlie asked very assured that Dean was the cause of their fight "i did't do anything, Meg did" Dean said with an aggression in his voice as he called out Meg's name. Charlie rolled her eyes in annoyance as she was fully aware what kind of person Meg is "and what did this asshat bitch do?" Charlie asked. Dean opened his backpack and gave her the tape Meg gave to him "what's on it?" Charlie asked spectating every inch of the tape while looking at Dean curiously "that's the thing man! i don't know" Dean answered truthfully "well since you can't lie to me cause i know you my whole life, i assume you really don't know and i also suspect that you already told that to that angel of yours and he didn't believe you, but why didn't he though? did you lie to him before?" Charlie said leaving Dean in surprise of her knowledge that kind of reminded him of Sam. He looked down on the floor disappointed at himself "yeah, i did lie to him" Dean said avoiding to look at Charlie "i messed up man, i'm a mess" Dean continued and led a tear roll down his face. Charlie sat more comfortable and placed her hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to make eye contact with him "Dean, tell me everything".

For a whole hour, Dean was telling Charlie everything and when they were done, Charlie was furious at Dean for his actions "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" Charlie screamed at him and hit him on the back of the head "ouch Charlie Jeez!" Dean whimpered rubbing his head in pain "ouch my ass Dean! I don't believe what i'm hearing! you loved him and you managed to ruined it for a fucking DARE! I'm sorry but that's a whole new level of stupidity for you. No wonder he doesn't trust you anymore" Charlie vented at him. Dean was feeling guilty and embarrassed for what he did to Cas "please Charlie you gotta help me! I-I want him back because i i umm" Dean started and looked at Charlie with puppy eyes "you what? spit it out man" Charlie pressured Dean "i love him". Charlie was surprised but signed in annoyance because of the love she has for Dean "uugh fine! what do you need?" Charlie said while leaving the tape on the table "first off, i want you and me to sit and check the tape and make sure that whatever is on it we can either destroy it or just come clean and honest truth even if it means i won't have him anymore" Dean said determined to find out what's on it "alright" Charlie began and got up, headed to check the inventory room "i'm pretty sure we have a tape video player somewhere laying around" Charlie screamed from the other room. Dean on the other hand was trying to text Sam about everything that's been going on "heya Sammy" "Hey Dean what's up?" "nothing much just in the computer lab with Charlie how about you?" "oh your with Charlie? give her my kisses and tell her i missed her" "will do, umm, so Sam listen, i've been meaning to tell you something" Dean was starting to get nervous about how his brother is gonna take it "shoot" Sam texted back and it was time "i umm i'm gay" Dean texted and closed his phone while he could see that Sam was typing. A vibration overcame Dean's body from the phone and he read the text and almost lost it "Dean, i know" Dean didn't hesitate and called him and after 1 ring Sam answered "How do you know?" Dean started with his heart beating faster and faster "well after you screamed at me the other day about you not being gay and plus i know all your boy friends and Castiel is not one of them and you were hanging out alone so there not much to add" Sam said and made Dean smile "well good for you and i also wanted to apologize for screaming at you" Dean's voice was more calming now and he could sense Sam smiling back "it's okay" Sam began "so you guys are together? how's Meg handling it?" Sam said making Dean a little mad for bringing up Meg "well she's the reason Cas and me don't see each other anymore and it's kinda my fault too" Dean answered with an aggression in his voice "i told you she was trouble soon as i saw how she became the first year at college and you wouldn't listen and you know that she's homophobic so you have to choose Dean! Meg or Castiel?" Sam said with a concern in his voice, trying to protect his older brother. Dean signed on the other line and he knew now who means a lot more to him "Castiel. I choose him because, ah" Dean began saying and started to silently sob "you what Dean?" Sam asked curioulsy "Sammy i i love him"Dean finished making Sam go speechless "well if you do love him then try to win him back" Sam finally said "I'll t-" "He will win him back Samuel" Charlie interrupted making Dean jump and Sam laugh on the other line "haha okay then, i have class in a few minutes, gotta go, talk to you both later" Sam said "alright Sammy bye" and the call abruptly ended. Dean turned to face Charlie, holding the video tape player "alright let's see what this bitch is on about?" Charlie said as she connected it with one of the computers and started it. In the video was Dean hitting Meg on the ground that night he broke up with Cas, there was a small glimpse of someone's face pouring something in a glass of water and handing it to Meg as she got up and gave it to Dean to drink it and then the video glitched out and there was a sexual scene between Meg and Dean on the wall and as they were making out Meg looked at the camera and winked and the tape ended. Dean was furious as the tape ended and Charlie was speechless "THAT BITCH DRUGGED ME TO HAVE SEX WITH HER!!" Dean screamed "what do you want to do now?" Charlie said. Dean turned and faced her with the most scary, angry look anyone will shit their pants looking at it "can you fake a teacher's note?" Charlie smiled wickedly "bitch please, your talking to the master of computerisation" Charlie said smiling but mockingly froze for a while "is that a word?" she said and looked at Dean who was too busy thinking about what he will do "why do i even bother asking, anyway tell me what you want" she said as she opened a program on her computer "i want this to be typed 'i need Mr Novak to come and meet Mr Winchester in the computer lab so they can finish an urgent project together. With respect Professor Crowley'" Dean said as he was looking over Charlie's shoulder "alright done! who will take the note to Mrs.Anna's class?" Charlie asked as the note was printed next to her "i will" Dean said and grabbed the note and ran down the hall, all the way upstairs to Mrs.Anna's class. He knocked on the door and he could see Castiel's fallen expression 'oh my fucking god! He can't be serious!' Castiel thought to himself as he was looking at Dean annoyingly. Dean handed the note to Mrs. Anna and led her read it before she scoffed "very well Mr Winchester but please tell professor Crowley that i will not be taken any of his notes to grab my students out of class anymore" she said and her eyes fell on Cas's "Mr Novak! you can go with Mr Winchester to finish your project" she said as Cas got up grabbed his back and head outside with Dean. Cas started walking faster in aggression "you're unbelievable Dean! Seriously? dragging me out of class? how did you even manage to do that?" Cas said. Dean was walking faster behind him so he could catch up and when he did he grabbed Cas's arm and head downstairs to the janitor's closest "Dean what the h-" Cas was cut off as he was shoved in the closest with Dean "Dean what are y-" Cas was interrupted again as the door closed behind him with his back and 2 luscious lips attacking him brutally. Cas didn't want to fight it but he was still pissed at Dean so he pushed him off "what the fuck Dean?" Cas screamed frustrated. Dean was surprised at Cas's actions "i wanted to see you and talk to you" Dean said as he leaned more forward until he could practically sense Cas's breath "and i said i don't want to cause i'm still pissed at you for being a liar and an asshole" Cas said as he grabbed Dean's front t-shirt and turned him so now his pinned on the door "i'm not a liar" Dean protested and grabbed Cas's waist to bring him close "what can i do to make you understand that and at the same time make it up to you Cas?"Dean said desperate. Cas saw how vulnerable Dean was now, so he wanted to take advantage of it and smirked "i want you to get on your knees!" Cas started. Dean obeyed and got on his knees "and now i want you to blow me" Cas finished and saw the darkness inside Dean's eyes "wh-what?" Dean said shakily. Cas made eye contact with Dean "blow me Dean! then we'll talk" Cas said as he unzipped his zipper and let his pants and boxers fall to the ground exposing his hard rock cock. Dean hesitated at first but Cas grabbed him by the hair and guide him towards it making Dean's eyes widen at the surprise. Dean was getting frustrated being bossed around by Cas so he grabbed Cas's hipbones and started moving on his own making Cas moan one out of shock and the other out of pleasure "oh my god!" Cas enthuses, "Dean that's... so good!". Dean humms appreciatively sending vibrations all over Cas's body and his sensitive cock "you like that, angel?" Dean breaks away to ask. Cas was fluttered and blushed at the new nickname "Yes" Cas breathes , "i love it, Dean". Cas's head falls against the shelves as his eyes fall shut and he grabs Dean's hair tighter and bites his lips to stifle his moans. "what do you love Cas?" Dean implores "i..." Cas pants "i love it when you blow me, baby". Dean moans eagerly and forces his mouth onto Cas's shaft once more. Cas groans so loud that if anyone were to walk past the closest, they would surely hear but that groan only made Dean harder. Cas builds more and more as Dean works him, his come rising inside him. Dean can sense it and and sucks harder and faster. "Dean...." Cas pants, "Dean....i'm gonna..." Dean doesn't stop at Cas's warning. Instead he opens his mouth wider, allowing Cas to come into his throat, erupting as he grabs Dean's hair and pushes himself deeper into him. Dean gags at Cas's action but manages to hold himself in place as Cas come expels into his mouth. He swallows eagerly, tasting Cas and loving it. Cas looks exhausted and full satisfied. Dean stands on his feet and grins, proud of his accomplishment "that was even more fun than i imagined" Cas says trying to catch a breath. Dean grins wider and placed a sensual kiss on Cas's lips "now can you hear me out?" he says and walks out of the closest with Cas "now that you sucked me off?, i'm all ears" Cas says and grabs Deans hand. Dean leads him to the computer lab where Charlie was waiting "Jeez! finally guys, where the hell have you been?" Charlie said looking at both of them anxiously "well let's just say, the time where i had to explain everything to Castiel blew by" Dean said and laughed at his pun making Cas blush and laugh "oo..kay?"Charlie started and led them to the computer "so! First off! I'm Charlie and you are Castiel! noted.Anyway this is the tape Meg gave to Dean and on it is a clip where Meg makes out with Dean but before you say anything or punch or kick Dean in the shortened curlies! Dean was drugged and you can see it riiiight here!" Charlie said and pointed at the boy who was holding a bottle and pouring it in Dean's glass of water "and you can see, it glitches right when his about to drink it to make it show that Dean wanted this" Charlie finished. Cas was angry but shocked "Jeez! that's messed up." Cas said and turned to Dean and hugged him tight "i'm so sorry Dean! i should have believed you" Cas cried as Dean was still hugging him "it's okay baby, it's okay....angel" Dean said and leaned back to kiss him "ayy that's what i wanna see from you 2!!" Charlie screamed out of happiness "lunch is about to start, you guys wanna sit at our table?" Charlie said smiling while grabbing her stuff "Yeah sure Charlie" Dean said and all 3 walked out of the computer lab, Cas was walking in the middle laughing with Charlie and waited for her on the lockers along with Dean "so Dean" Cas said and turned to Dean, still holding his hand "how did you met Charlie?" Cas asked "She was my childhood best friend back when i was in Lawrence and her parents practically raised me after me and my brother lost our parents but then i had to move to Uncle Bobby so we kinda lost communication until last year when i found out that she's in in my college" Dean said while walking with him and Charlie. They finally arrived at the Cafeteria, grabbed their food and sit to Charlie's table. Charlie greeted everyone with a special handshake and nicknames "Guys! this is Castiel and that's Dean!" Charlie introduced them to her friends "oh and that's Ruby" Charlie added as she saw Ruby coming their way and sat across Cas "so i see you guys are together again huh?" Ruby said smiling "yeah" Cas said and placed his head on Dean's shoulder for a second before starting to eat "Boys and Ruby! let me introduce you to my gang!" Charlie said excited "This is Jack!, that's Ash, Jo over there and Kevin" Charlie said and sat down. Jack was a blonde young boy with blue eyes,similar to Castiel's and greeted them with a wave hello. Ash was a little older, full of tattoos and crazy hair! short on the front, party on the back as he said and greeted them with a SUP! Jo was a very beautiful young girl who looked like a tomboy and she had blonde wavy hair and light blue eyes and greeted them with a hi! And lastly Kevin! a young black haired boy with brown eyes, probably from Asia or the Philippines. He greeted with a heyy. They all began talking about movies, video games, role paying, laughing and joking around, making funny noises and sooner or later they all became friends! a squad!. Cas turned his head to face the trash and catched Meg from the corner of his eyes, smiling at him and winking mockingly.His body raged in anger. Dean noticed and grabbed his arm "Cas! no! there's a better way to make her pay, rather than getting expelled!" Dean said as he hold Cas's hand down on the table. "And what solution do you suggest Winchester?" Cas said a little more calmly. Dean smiled and leaned closer to Cas "kiss me" Dean said and smiled at Cas's face. Thankfully Meg was watching them at that time. The whole gang started screaming Os from the lower volume to the higher one as Dean and Cas leaned on each other and kissed passionately,making the full gang scream out of pleasure while Dean grabbed Cas from his cheeks to deepen the kiss, making Meg angry and frustrated as she turned her back at them. "That was cruel but i liked it" Cas said smiling "then i shall repeat it" Dean said and leaned closer and kissed him again, feeling Cas's smile and deepen it more this time making the whole squad lose their shit and laughed at the end when the kiss was over.

The day ended with the whole squad coming out of the college, to the campus ground and get separated. Ruby went to her dorm after she hugged Cas and Dean and now it was just Dean and Cas. "You choose the dorm this time Winchester" Cas said while holding Dean's hand Dean smiled "yours angel" Dean said and they raced to Cas's dorm and closed the door behind them as they landed at the bed. Cas was giggling like crazy, making Dean more happy than ever. They were both so happy they were together again, they couldn't stop kissing each other and goofing around until a message showed up at Cas's open laptop. "i'm sorry baby, i have to check this" Cas said and got off of Dean and sat on his chair and saw the message. As he was reading the message, his whole body froze. Dean noticed that something was off with Cas so he went close to him "Cas? something wrong?" Dean said worried about Cas's reaction "Dean......" Cas begin to say "Cas what's wrong?" Dean said and turned Cas's chair to face him "the message is from Dave" Dean was more confused that ever now "umm who's that? Dean asked "m-my ex".


	8. -Chapter 8-

"your ex?" Dean backed off to initiate eye contact with Cas. Cas on the other hand was trying to remain calm. "yeah and he's coming to finish his year here. I can't face him Dean i just can't..." Cas said looking down in fright. Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and backed off to the bed and led Cas sit on his lap, holding him by the waist and made their foreheads touch each other "hey hey Cas, baby calm down. Like you said his your ex and i'm your current boyfriend probably forever so i'll be here to stand your ground and defend you at all costs" Dean said and brushed a kiss on Cas's lips making Cas moan appreciatively "Dean, just a heads up about the whole standing my ground and defending me your pulling off,friendly reminder that your not going against a dragon just FYI" Cas laughed and Dean smiled before leaning back making Cas fall on top of him and kissed him with no interruptions. Dean started breathing heavily as he felt Cas's bare chest against his, his hand holding his but the kiss was ongoing. Dean gasped as he felt Cas grinding his erection against his and placed his hands on his waist and started moving in sync with Cas's movements both moaning from the the passion that was overflowing. Dean could't take it anymore "Cas" Dean moaned "clothes,off,now!". Cas nodded and got off of Dean and in just 2 seconds he was fully naked as well as Dean and got on him again, feeling his cock against Dean's more clearly now, he could finally sense how hard Dean was and started moving to feel friction from him. Dean closed his eyes and led his head fall on the pillow and closed his eyes, enjoying every moment "Dean" Cas moaned out his name making Dean more vulnerable than ever "Cas" Dean answered "Cas! just ride me already!" Dean screamed as Cas stopped moving and looked at him "You serious?" Cas laughed. Dean made eye contact with him "let me bottom line it for ya, i want to feel your tight little ass on my cock right now Cas"Dean said and grabbed Cas's waist and brought him close to him and locked his lips with him making Cas moan in surprise "if you insist" Cas said in between kisses and steadied his movements, locking his eyes with Dean's and slowly went down and in him, feeling all of Dean. He felt once again the hot burning sensation as he started to stretch to let more of Dean in. Dean didn't even blink while looking at Cas and his mouth fell open and grabbed Cas's waist while Cas's hand where on Dean's chest feeling his abs and ribs. He slowly started to gain speed and moved faster and faster until he started bouncing on Dean, making him scream for dear life and talking dirty to Cas. At some point, Dean started to push himself in Cas, making him gasp out of delight and leaving scars on his chest from his nails "Dean, harder" Cas shouted, fully well known that he couldn't handle anymore brutality from Dean but he didn't want to ruin it for him either. Dean nodded and started pushing harder, hearing his skin slamming against Cas's "god Cas, you feel so good" Dean moaned and led one hand that was on Cas's waist, go to Cas's cheek and brought him close to his lips to taste him. Cas stayed there, his eyes looking directly at Dean and his forehead glued to his while Dean was slamming into Cas almost in sync with him. After a few minutes, he felt his cock twitching and he knew an orgasm was pending so he started slamming harder and Cas quickening his movements, bouncing up and down on him with his head fold back and biting his lips "Cas.....i-I'm gonna....." "Yes Dean! Come inside me" Cas interrupted him and started moving faster. Dean wanted before this ends to finish off Cas too so he got one of his hands and moved it to Cas's cock and started stroking him. Cas gasped as he felt Dean's hand on his cock and started moving faster grabbing Dean's shoulders for leverage and going back and forth to feel Dean's hand working him. "Cas! Ah...ride me harder" Dean screamed not controlling what he said from the passion making Cas moan and scream his name and started riding a lot more harder. It all came to an end as Dean shouted Cas's name a lot more louder and came inside Cas and Cas coming right after him on his stomach and falling next to him. "Wow" Dean breathed heavily and Cas smiled "that was the best sex i have ever had in forever" Dean continued. "for real?" Cas laughed. Dean nodded and kissed him again before Cas turned over and led Dean wrap his arms around him and both falling asleep exhausted.

7:30 and the campus was almost filled with college students including Charlie's squad sitting by a big bench and Dean and Cas getting out of Cas's dorm to go meet them. As they walked out they bumped into a mysteriously but very attractive looking guy. Hair on flick and blonde, yellow eyes which is very rare, bad-boy leather jacket with a snake on the back and tight jeans with a silver belt. Cas looked at him frightened and squeezed Dean's hand hard, making him worried "Dean! That's him! That's Dave!" Cas whispered. Dean just scoffed and smiled "Cas,angel!, calm down your with me" Dean smirked and kissed him on the cheek making him to slowly relax and smile. "Oh I'm so sorry for running to you guys so clumsily, my mistake mates" Dave smiled kindly. 'His Australian accent hasn't changed a bit,' Cas thought "it's all good man don't worry" Dean smiled at him. Dave finally noticed Cas and smiled widely leaning for a hug "Castiel! Good to see you again!!" Dave laughed. Cas accepted the hug and tried to remain as calm as possible "yeah long time no see" Cas smiled weakly and backed up. "Who's this gentleman?" Dave asked as he looked more carefully at Dean. Cas hold him by the hand and made eye contact with Dave "this is Dean! His my boyfriend" Cas said confidently as Dave's eye grew dark "oh" he scoffed "that's nice, considering that we were together once" Dave laughed sarcastically making Cas freeze from bringing back those memories. Dean was just lost, he couldn't believe what was he hearing and the way Dave was talking to Cas really started to piss him off "give him a break man, his with me now so back off" Dean fired and grabbed Cas "come on" Dean continued and went passed him,ignoring his evil glares. 

As they arrived at the big bench where Charlie and the nerd squad was, the questions started about Dave from Ruby "Cas is that who i think it is?" Ruby asked shocked "yup that's Dave" Cas answered, still trying to remain as calm as possible "wait you know about him too?" Dean asked as he gently pushed Cas behind him "yeah and his a total douchebag but very good manipulator so please don't try to do anything stupid!" Ruby said and pushed playfully Dean on the shoulder "alright fine but if he tries to can i take a punch" Dean laughed and grabbed Cas next to him "sure" Ruby smirked, "what are you guys talking about" Cas chuckled "about your boyfriend" Dean said trying to stay serious. Cas pushed Dean in anger "what? Dave? FUCK YOU WINCHESTER" Cas said angrily while Dean burst in to laughter "i'm kidding angel calm down" Dean laughed and kissed Cas, making the squad shout in unison. Dave on the other hand was just observing and trying to remain calm and walked towards them, interrupting the moment "i'm so sorry to intervene this uh moment i just don't know anyone besides Cas and Ruby so i just thought maybe i could join?" Dave said kindly looking at Cas and Ruby sweetly and glaring annoyingly at Dean, carefully not to move any suspicions to Cas and Ruby, "uh yeah sure Dave" Cas smiled at him while in Dean's arms. Dave nodded and sat by the bench and started chit-chatting with Charlie's friends. "i don't mean to be too nice to that douchebag but, Cas! Dave seems to have changed a lot" Ruby sighed. Cas eyes grew dark as she said that "are you kidding me? his only here probably to get me back! i know him and i've been through hell with him. I can't stand being near him i-i just.... no enough!" Cas yelled letting go of Dean and ran inside the school,into the boy's restroom and threw his bag on the corner of the room and started punching and kicking the stalls in anger before someone burst in "Cas! Calm down!" a familiar voice said. As he turned around he saw Dean in a very worried look staring at him with puppy eyes to stop and listen to him. "I can't take this calm Dean! He ruined my life and now his back and I'm sure he wants to ruin it all over again, maybe even make it worse than last time" Cas screamed in annoyance. Dean walked closer to him and grabbed his hands "look at me"he said all serious but Cas didn't look up "look at me Novak" Dean said more aggressively making Cas look up and lock eyes with Dean "as long as I'm here! He won't do anything! Just because he has a nice accent and speaks nicely doesn't mean he changed" Dean explained and Cas nodded "Cas" Dean started and squeezed Cas's hands who started to tear up "there's no past or present that i will put in front of you, you mean too much to me and this is the truth" Dean signed as tears started coming down his face while Cas was speechless and his eyes were still on Dean's "Dean" Cas managed to say "i love you" Cas continued and launched on him, turned him around and pinned him on the wall and started kissing him fiercely, grabbing his hair and pulling his lips more closer. Dean was surprised but went along with and grabbed Cas's waist and lift him up while Cas wrapped his legs around his waist and pinned him on a stall door. They stayed there for a long time making out and trying to moan as low as possible until the door of the restroom opened and Dean quickly led go of Cas and put him down and looking at the boy who entered. Both Cas and Dean felt uneased as they saw who entered "jeez" Dave said and laughed while covering his eyes making Dean and Cas give him the bitchface "Cas are you okay buddy?" Dave said as he smiles at Cas but glaring at Dean. Cas smiled and nodded "yeah I'm good now, i just wanted to be alone and...." "and Dean didn't hesitated not to follow you so he can fuck you and leave" Dave interrupted making Dean grab the front of his shirt and pinning him on the main door making Dave laugh "Castiel, you really think that Deano over here can replace me? I was the first who took a taste of your ass" Dave smirked. Cas's eyes immediately went dark at the words that came out of him and launched on him, pushing Dean out of the way, grabbed him by the shoulders and punched him hard. Within every punch he will scream at him in anger "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" as he pushed him towards the sink and grabbed his head, hitting it against the mirror, shredding it to pieces and throwing Dave on the floor and squeezed his cheeks together as Dean was trying so hard to pull him back "Don't you ever talk about him or me or our past relationship cause I swear to god I'm capable of choking you to death" Cas growled in between his teeth and slapped his face hard. Dave's grin was still there but now it was bloody. Dean managed to pull him back and leave the restroom along with Cas.  
As Dean and Cas left the restroom, he got up washed his face and grinned widely at the broken mirror, dialed a number and waiting for the person to pick up "Yes Dave? Is it over?" A voice picked up, "yes!" Dave smiled "you recorded everything ?" the mysterious caller asked, making Dave smirk "yes! Dean will be so fucked after that and I'm getting Cas back wether he wants it or not! His mine" Dave said smiling, walking left and right "that's my baby! Good luck" the voice said and hanged up. Dave took a last glimpse of the broken mirror and the pieces on the floor and started walking towards the main door and left, making the door slam hard as the restroom was once again......a graveyard


End file.
